Paint It Black
by The Ash's Phoenix
Summary: When Damon Salvatore sacrifices himself, Bonnie tries to resurrect him back to life but when there is no other way, she awakens his soul bond to his true mate for help but when the identity of his true mate is revealed trouble and panic ensues. Complications arise as the elder Salvatore deals with who brought him back and his eternal connection to the Mikaelson family.


Paint it Black

Bonnie Bennett stood over her best friend, Damon Salvatore trying her best to control the tears that would find a way to sneak out from her eyelids, she had been trying to resurrect him from whatever hell Damon had stuck himself into but it wasn't working, he wasn't waking up or showing any progress which worried her. She had been trying for days but it seemed whichever hell had their claws on the vampire wouldn't let go, in all her years she had done so much to help her friends and had sacrificed so much in order to do so. She had checked the grimoire over and ever again but nothing, she had no way of trying to bring him back unscathed.

Bonnie sighed as she took the seat that had become hers, she had spending more time in Damon's room every single day trying to bring him back, she had almost killed herself more than once as she continued to try. Bonnie knew that Stefan worried for her but she worried more about Damon, she worried for his sanity because no matter one looked and one was hauled into, Damon would never come back without something that reminded him of his nightmare hell. She had listened to Elena as she tried to make small talk to her, to try and make her stop because clearly all of them had somehow stopped hoping for a miracle. She loathed them for that.

Caroline Forbes never once tried to make her stop, she always tried to make her eat though and pulled a chair and talked to her like a normal person, she would laugh with her and they would talk about Damon and their experiences with him, they would talk about their hate towards him and their love towards the vampire but never once did they talk about him in the past tense. Caroline understood.

Bonnie had fallen asleep, she could feel herself peel herself back into reality only to be greeted by Damon's still unconscious body on the bed and suddenly an idea popped into her head "Of course, I can save him. I can save him" She cried as the others ran into Damon's room.

Caroline looked at her best friend "How? It took a lot out of you last time"

Bonnie knew what she was trying to say but she shook it off "I can awaken his soul bond; I can tie him to his soul bond. His true soul mate could keep him alive; he could wake up and live. He could live"

Stefan looked at his girlfriend, Elena with a cautious look "Bonnie, soul bonds are a myth. It's not possible."

Bonnie smiled for the first time in forever "They exist, Stefan. You found yours in Elena. Damon has his somewhere out there. He sacrificed himself to save us all, Stefan. He sacrificed himself for us all. We owe him this and more" She knew what she said was the truth,

Damon Salvatore had done the one thing he had never thought he would ever do, he had sacrificed himself for the sake of his brothers' friends and his best friend, and he had stood in their place as the enemy won. Damon, who had always been reckless, never considered another's feelings had become a hero all of a sudden and it made him wince from the beyond.

Elena nodded in understanding as she tugged at Stefan's arm "How will it work?"

Bonnie turned to look at Damon "When I perform the spell it will awaken Damon's bond, his soul mate will be alerted who will be Damon's lifeline basically, the mate will be the thing that keeps Damon alive although not without some pain from the awakening. Since we don't know who Damon's mate is, we'll have to hope and pray that he feels the call that pulls them to Mystic Falls and to Damon before it is too late. Damon seeing the shape he is in, will need his mate's consent in allowing him to live off their lifeline since they will share it. He can never live without his mate, he will need them constantly around or to see him. Being away from each other will not be good so being close will help. It will help Damon heal faster and only then will we have to deal and tell him what it took to wake him" Bonnie said knowing that conversation will be interesting.

"You said before its too late, what do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"I meant his mate hopefully feels the pull here before my magic can't tap into this kind of power again. This power is pure and true, it's an ancient. Back then witches used to call their mates like this whenever they were in trouble. It will work. After this they will be eternally bound to each other" Bonnie said as she tried to convince herself more than the others honestly, she just hoped Damon's mate would help them with Damon.

Stefan didn't need to think again "Do it"

Bonnie nodded as she opened her grimoire once more, she flipped to the true mate calling spell, she moved over Damon and held her hands over him as she closed her eyes, she needed to concentrate she started the incantation. She could feel the magic through her body, tapping into the magic wasn't easy but for her best friend she would do whatever it took. Even the darkest monsters had mates somewhere in the world and this was what was meant to be one. Bonnie could feel the connection as she continued. Opening her eyes she watched as Damon's body jerked, she could hear the concerned gasps from their friends but she ignored them. She knew she was connected, she had done it.

The creature stood facing his latest victim, he had promised his brother that he would behave for his daughter's sake but every corner he turned every enemy he had had each tried to set their eyes on his most precious prize. He watched in awe as the vampire's eyes widened once more, his brother rushed past him and delivered the final blow, the vampires heart in his brothers hand. They exchanged knowing looks. As they both turned to walk away from the mess they had both made, the creature felt something that jolted him in pain, he felt like he was dying, it was like a siren song. His brother was by his side in an instant.

"What is it?" His brother asked.

The creature couldn't breathe as his eyes glowed golden almost dropping to the ground "Siren Song" creature said.


End file.
